1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that can realize a light source of various colors using a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and AlGaInP.
Generally, color, brightness, luminosity, etc. determine a characteristic of an LED. The characteristic of the LED is generally determined by a compound semiconductor material used in the LED, but is greatly influenced by a package structure for mounting chips.
In particular, as information telecommunication devices have become small-sized and slim, elements such as a resistor, a condenser, and a noise filter have become small-sized even more and been directly mounted in a printed circuit board (PCB) (a surface mount device (SMD) type).
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an LED package structure according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LED package according to a related art includes a PCB 200 having a reflective hole 202 in which an LED 210 is mounted, a reflective coating layer 201 coated with Ag in the reflective hole 202, a cathode electrode 220 and an anode electrode 230 connected with the reflective coating layer 201, and wires 218 connecting the LED 210 with the reflective coating layer 201.
A central region of the reflective coating layer 201 is electrically cut and the reflective coating layer 201 is electrically connected with the cathode electrode 220 and the anode electrode 230. That is, a P electrode and an N electrode of the LED 210 are electrically connected with the reflective coating layer 201 such that the P and N electrodes are connected with the cathode electrode 220 and the anode electrode 230.
The cathode electrode 220 and the anode electrode 230 may be formed by solder bonding. The cathode electrode 220 and the anode electrode 230 are formed, and then a mold lens 250 is formed on the reflective coating layer 201 of the PCB 200 in order to prevent an oxidation of the wires 218, reduce a light loss due to an air resistance, improve thermal conductivity.
Meanwhile, light emitted from the LED 210 is reflected a lot inside the mold lens 250, that is, internal reflection occurs a lot inside the mold lens, decreasing the transmittance and eventually decreasing the light efficiency.